general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Webber (William Lipton)
Cameron Steven Webber is the son of Zander Smith and Elizabeth Webber. Born in June 2004, he has appeared periodically throughout the show since then, mainly in relation to storylines concerning his mother. Storylines Elizabeth is in a tumultous marriage with Ric Lansing, and finds it hard to trust him due to his obsession for revenge against his brother, Sonny Corinthos. At one point, when Elizabeth miscarries his child, he blames Sonny and takes Sonny's pregnant wife, Carly, hostage and intends to give her unborn baby to Elizabeth to raise. Elizabeth finds out and is horrified by Ric's actions, causing a rift in their marriage. During this time, she sleeps with Zander Smith and ends up pregnant. Due to Zander's dangerous lifestyle, Elizabeth and Ric decide to raise the child together without Zander involved. Zander agrees to let Elizabeth and Ric raise his child. Elizabeth ends up divorcing Ric when she realizes that he won't let go of his obsession with Sonny. Zander dies in a police shootout. Before Zander died, Elizabeth agreed to name their son Cameron in honor of Zander's father, Cameron Lewis. Elizabeth leaves town to have her baby; she returns on June 18, 2004 with baby Cameron. Cameron is often left in the care of Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey Hardy while Elizabeth studies to become a certified nurse at GH. Elizabeth also reconciles with first love Lucky Spencer, and they get married in 2005. Lucky becomes the father figure in Cameron's life. Elizabeth gives birth to a second son, Jacob Martin Spencer. In May 2007, and Lucky helps Cameron be a big brother to Jake. Lucky divorces Elizabeth in late 2007 after finding out that he is not Jake's biological father. Elizabeth did not want Jake's biological father, Jason Morgan, to be involved for fear that his gang-related lifestyle would be a danger to her kids. Lucky, for this reason, agrees to keep letting everyone believe that Jake is his son. Cameron, even after Lucky and Elizabeth's divorce, considers Lucky his father and Lucky still takes care of Cameron as his own son. On January 11, 2008, Elizabeth scolds Cameron for playing with matches in the house. He later lights a match and throws it away, causing the house to catch on fire. Elizabeth is outside when this happens, but Cameron's little brother Jake is inside the house in his crib. Elizabeth breaks a window and gets Jake out in time before the whole house burns down. The house is eventually repaired, and Elizabeth moves back in with her kids. Lucky and Elizabeth decide to give their relationship another try in May 2009. As they kiss and make up, Cameron runs in, ecstatic because his "mom and dad are back together."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2009/090504.php Lucky breaks up with Elizabeth in January 2010 when he finds out she's been having an affair with his brother, Nikolas Cassadine. Elizabeth later tells Lucky that Cameron is asking for him, but she has no idea what to tell him. Lucky, who started drinking when he discovered Elizabeth's affair, decides to become sober to remain a father to Cam and Jake after Elizabeth is institutionalized in February 2010. Nikolas brings Cam and Jake to visit Elizabeth, and she tells Cam that she is going to have another baby. On July 19, 2010 Cameron's youngest brother Aiden Cassadine was born. On January 5, 2011, Cameron reunites with his parents after the bus he has been on, heading for a winter ski trip, crashes. Cam is, aside from minor cuts and bruises, unharmed and he has a joyous reunion with his family. While in his hospital bed, Siobhan McKenna, his dad's girlfriend, visits him. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Children of General Hospital